Jack in: DarkMan
by LordDarkus
Summary: Here it is: my Megaman NT Warrior fanfiction. All characters except for Harris, Julie, Rocco, and their NetNavi's belong to Capcom. If you want to know TerraMan's emblem, google it Disclaimer: I know there is a NetNavi called DarkMan, but I have made my own version of him.


Jack in: DarkMan

In a virtual world, two NetNavis are having a battle and exchanging attacks. One of these fighters has the appearance of a golem with a spherical torso, large arms and legs, a large head with black eyes, and the appearance that he is made of stone blocks. On the center of his chest, there is an emblem of the Bakugan attribute of earth.

"You're going down." He slams his fist into the ground and launches a shockwave and makes the ground beneath the other fighter shoots up

The other NetNavi is a standard humanoid fighter with a black body suit with silver gloves and boots and a blank emblem. He springboards off his opponent and attempts to kick him from behind, but is smacked away.

"Yeah, I'm the best." He exclaimed

"Blaster battle chip in, download." His operator, Harris Ryo, put the chip in his PET, a small handheld computer with a square-like shape and rounded edges, and a piece attached to the bottom left corner to use as a grip.

The smaller NetNavi's right hand turns into a blaster and shoots, his opponent deflects it with his hands. Harris is an average-height teenager with short black hair and brown eyes and is wearing a short-sleeved red jacket over a black shirt, blue pants with a pocket for his PET, and black sneakers. His jacket has an emblem of the Bakugan symbol of darkness on the side of the right sleeve

"Cyber Sword battle chip in, download." He puts in the chip and the NetNavi's blaster turns into a black energy sword with a silver hilt

He charges at his opponent, but his sword breaks on impact.

"Take him out, TerraMan!" Exclaimed his operator, Rocco Terran, a tall, muscular teenager with somewhat-long, brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing a brown T-shirt with the same emblem as TerraMan's, blue jeans, and red sneakers

TerraMan delivers a powerful punch and knocks the other NetNavi down to the ground. His right arm pixelates and disappears.

"Get out of there!" Harris exclaimed

"Not so fast." Replied Rocco

Terraman slams his fist and creates another shockwave that hits Harris' NetNavi.

"NetNavi, logging out." Its data arranges itself into the word "Logout" and disappears

"Yeah, give up for TerraMan. Rocco wins again." A large crowd in an arcade observes the battle in a small glass dome

"Harris, quit being a rookie and get a custom NetNavi, or you'll never win." Rocco laughs and walks away

Later that day, Harris is going through the city on his skateboard with his friend, Julie Rose, who is riding a scooter. Julie is a little shorter than Harris, has shoulder-length, blonde hair, and wears a pink shirt with green sleeves, a blue skirt, white shoes and a hairclip with a blue flame on it.

"That's eighteen net battles I've lost to Rocco and TerraMan. It's making me crazy." Said Harris

"What do you expect when you are using a standard NetNavi." Julie replied and her PET starts ringing

She takes out her PET and her custom NetNavi, Aura is on the screen. Aura is a humanoid NetNavi with dark blue armor and helmet, and a scarlet ponytail of hair coming out of the helmet. Her emblem is the same one as the one on Julie's hairclip

"Julie, calendar uplink, you have a piano lesson now."

"Oh, thanks a lot Aura." She puts her PET away

"I have to go."

"If only I had a custom-made NetNavi like you."

"Julie!" Rocco yells out from behind them and goes to them on his roller blades

"Hang on, I'll walk you home."

"See you later, Harris." Julie leaves

Harris goes to the park, folds his skateboard in half and puts it on the magnetic hook on the bottom of his backpack. He takes a seat on some stairs and looks at the damage to his NetNavi on his PET.

"Right arm working at half strength. Recommendation: no more net battles."

Harris yells loudly and falls onto his back. He looks at the clouds and a fish falls towards him, he catches it.

"A fish?"

"Harris." He hears a man's voice and sees a fish salesman named Masa. Masa is a tall, partially bald man with black hair and a thin, black mustache. He wears a blue shirt, white gloves, brown pants, a white headband, and a black apron with a pink fish on it.

"Masa, you could have hit me on the head with this. I'm not in the mood, okay?" Harris returns the fish

"I heard you played some game against Rocco and lost." He puts the fish into a box on his bike

"It wasn't a game, it was a net battle."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, nets are actually made for fishing."

"I said net battle. Then again, you're the only person on the planet without a PET." Harris washes his hands in a fountain

"I had a pet salmon when I was a kid."

"No, a PET, Personal Terminal, like this. Check it." He takes out his PET

"Oh, that kind of pet. My fish was still better."

"Nothing's better than having you very own net warrior. When we jack in, our NetNavis face off in awesome cyber battles. You don't think that's cool."

"Yes, very interesting." They hear fire trucks go by

"Looks like another fire's broken out."

"It's weird how ovens are catching fire all over town."

"Speaking of oven, I need to check mine." Masa gives Harris two fish

"Be sure to eat plenty of calcium." He bikes away

"Sure, whatever you say."

Later that evening Harris returns home and his mother, Cheryl, cooks one of the fish. She is a young woman with somewhat long, light brown hair and blue eyes, and is wearing a green, long-sleeved shirt, a long, red skirt, and red shoes. They sit at the table and eat.

"There have been over ten mysterious fires this week." She brought up

"I bet it has something to do with the computer controls. Maybe  
I should check ours."

"I had a dealer come in yesterday and he said everything is fine."

"Lots of weird stuff has been going on."

"Seconds, please." He hands her his bowl

"I almost forgot, a letter arrived for you from your father. I left it on the counter."

A letter was sitting on the counter in front of a picture of Harris and his parents. In the picture, Harris' father is a young man with short light brown hair, brown eyes and is wearing an orange turtleneck with the same emblem Harris has on his jacket, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Snail mail? Not e-mail?"

"Sent all the way from Borneo."

"Wow, that's far away." He grabs the letter

"Dad gets to travel the world, having adventures, and I'm stuck going to school.'

"Having adventures and being a scientist like your dad. You can be anything you want when you grow up as long as you-"

"You keep up your school work. Dad says the same thing." He opens the letter and is surprised by what he sees: a small disk

"What's inside? A souvenir from Borneo?"

"A custom-burnt disk. This is awesome." He goes up to his room

"I can't wait to download it." He puts the disk in a dock for his PET connected to his computer

"If he kept his promise, then this will be awesome." He turns on his computer

"System administrator active. Please enter password." He enters his password

"Password accepted. Loading."

"Download complete." Harris retrieves his PET

"Core logic installed, engage." He turns on his PET

It activates and shows the data.

"Running program with new configuration." The PET shuts down

"That's weird. Nothing happened" He tries reactivating it

"Second stage installation completed. Rebuffered partitions have been defragmented." His NetNavi appears on the screen

"Program import completed. Congratulations. While the operating system for your PET has been loaded, there will be a minor delay before it can be used. Estimated time before it is ready: three hours."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

Harris puts his PET back in the dock and falls over onto his bed.

"And I thought that was the program for my personal NetNavi. Thanks a lot, dad."

That night, while Harris was asleep, his PET turns itself on.

"Your customized program download is now complete. Configuring data now." The NetNavi begins to be remodeled

The next morning, Harris is still asleep and a voice is heard in his room.

"Harris. Harris. Hey, Harris Ryo!" Harris rolls and falls off his bed

"Come on, it's too early for all of this shouting." He looks for the source of the voice

"Hey, over here, in your PET." He turns to see a new NetNavi on the screen

This new NetNavi has a humanoid form with a black body suit, dark purple gloves and boots, silver shoulder pads, a black helmet with purple sides and a red square and rectangle on top, some black hair coming out of the helmet's bottom and four long spikes in an "X" shape coming out of a square base on his back. His emblem is on his chest and the sides of his helmet and is the same one as the one on Harris' jacket.

"Rise and shine."

"Who are you?"

"I'm DarkMan."

"DarkMan?"

"The one and only, I'm the custom NetNavi programmed by your dad."

"My own personal NetNavi?"

"It sure takes you a long time to get up."

"I don't get it."

"What's wrong?"

"My dad promised me a custom NetNavi when I got into my junior year of high school. But, I was expecting one with a bigger body, a powerful warrior."

"Oh, relax." He notices heat behind the wall

"Harris, in the kitchen." He runs downstairs and sees the oven on fire

"What happened?"

"It's the oven, I can't put it out." Harris grabs a fire extinguisher

Harris tries to put out the fire, but it re-ignites.

"The flames are too strong. The computer system is out of control."

"Harris!" DarkMan calls out

"Jack me into the oven's computer, I check it out and fix any problems."

"Worth a shot, lets do it." Harris extinguishes the fire again and takes out his PET

"Jack in: DarkMan." He pulls a plug out of his PET and plugs into a port in the oven

DarkMan lands in the oven's computer system and sees many CanDevil computer viruses, viruses with the appearance of candles with skulls with sharp teeth and horns and clawed hands, and Mettaurs, small, spherical viruses with small, yellow feet and a yellow hard hat. They materialize pickaxes and tear up the system.

"A swarm of computer viruses. If I don't stop them, they'll hack apart the oven's cyber matrix and everything will go up in flames."

"Time for some virus busting, Dark Phaser." He launches spheres of dark energy from the palms of his hands. The shots hit the viruses and they disappear.

He continues to delete all of the viruses and eventually they all disappear. DarkMan turns around to see some flames and the shadow of a NetNavi in them.

"Blazes! What have you done, meddling NetNavi?" The NetNavi and flames disappear and the fire on the oven puts itself out.

"Jack out." He unplugs his PET

"That was awesome, you were awesome, DarkMan. I take back what I said earlier. In act, I think you're strong enough to beat Rocco's TerraMan. We'd kick but at the N1 Grand Prix net battles."

"Yeah."

Harris takes his skateboard and rides it to school. He sees Rocco and approaches him.

"Hey, Harris. I'm surprised you'd show your face after losing to me yesterday."

"I challenge you and TerraMan. Meet me in the study hall after school."

"Wow, you must like losing."

"Trust me, tomorrow, you won't be able to show your face around here."

"Harris, do they really let you have net battles in school?" Asked DarkMan

"No, but I won't tell if you won't" They enter the school

They go into their classroom and their teacher, Ms. Mari starts teaching. Ms. Mari is a young woman with long, brown hair curled into cylinders on the sides, brown eyes, and wears a pink and blue, long-sleeved dress, pink pants, and long, blue boots. Rocco hides his PET and sends TerraMan to send a message. He arrives on one of many platforms in the school's system and Aura is already there. He walks up to her.

"Hey there, TerraMan. How's it going?"

"Rocco wants to know if he can take Julie to a movie."

"Come on, get real, TerraMan, she has piano lessons."

"No movie?"

"Nope." TerraMan thinks

"Then I'll take you to one. What do you think?" He reaches out to hug her

"I'll show you what I think, Aura Ring." She launches a blue ring of fire at TerraMan, knocking him down. Rocco yells out of surprise and Julie chuckles

"Rocco, settle down." Ms. Mari glares at him

"The bell hasn't rung yet. If you're going to send e-mail messages, do it after class."

Harris is talking do DarkMan about what happened at his house earlier.

"An evil NetNavi?" Harris asked

"That's what it looked like. It was totally immersed in the cyber flames."

"If that's the case, then its operator is responsible for all of those terrible fires.

"You got that right."

Meanwhile, in a secluded area, a man is talking to another by a videophone. He is an old, mostly bald man with some tan hair and a monocle, and is wearing a gray robe, black pants, and brown shoes. The man he was talking to has long, red hair, black eyes, and is wearing a black shirt with red sleeves, black pants, and brown boots. On his shirt is an emblem of a diagonal-facing flame.

"Your fire viruses were destroyed by a wee little black bloke." The red-haired man said

"Was is a do-gooder net agent that foiled my plans?"

"No, a NetNavi, I'll wager a cart full of kilts on it."

"Mr. Match, if he shows up again, delete him."

"Aye, Mr. Wily." The videophone shuts off

Back at the school, Harris and Rocco are about to have their battle.

"You're going down, Rocco. Jack in: DarkMan! Power up!

"We'll see. Jack in: TerraMan! Power up! They plug into two ports

TerraMan and DarkMan show up in the system and have a stare down.

"Come on, give me a break. That's your NetNavi?" Rocco asked

"Don't be fooled, he's tough."

"You really think you can beat my TerraMan with that shrimp?"

"He's not a shrimp, he's DarkMan."

"All right, TerraMan. Time to show little black boy who's best."

"Take him out, DarkMan!"

In Julie's house, she is practicing on the piano and completely unaware of the sparks going around in her oven. DarkMan keeps dodging all of TerraMan's attacks.

"Mega Gaia Fist battle chip in, download." TerraMan's fist doubles in size

"Game over."

TerraMan throws a powerful punch, but DarkMan stops it with one hand. Both Rocco and Harris look shocked.

"Yeah, way to go, DarkMan!"

He starts dishing out a flurry of fast punches and then knocks Terraman down with a roundhouse kick.

"Get up, TerraMan! Don't lose to that little wimp!"

"Try this on for size, Cyber Sword battle chip in-"

"Somebody help!" Aura's voice interrupts, she drops in and approached DarkMan

"It's Julie. She's in trouble!"

"What kind of trouble?" DarkMan asked

"Here's the uplink." She shows her house filling with smoke

"This can't be happening." Said Rocco

"It is happening." Replied Harris

"DarkMan, you need to cyber link to Julie's house through the internet."

"Right." DarkMan and Aura disappear

"You go too, TerraMan."

"Got it." TerraMan disappears

Harris goes full speed to Julie's house on his skateboard with Rocco following him on his roller blades. DarkMan, Aura, and Terraman arrive in the oven's system and see flames everywhere.

"Whoa, talk about a firewall." Said DarkMan

Mr. Match notices that DarkMan has shown up

"Whistle me bagpipes. TorchMan, delete that meddlesome Navi."

"Consider him scorched."

DarkMan launches shots and deletes the viruses around him

"That's the last of them."

"You stopped them just in time, DarkMan." Aura pointed out

A large fireball falls and they jump out of the way.

"Who is this guy?" DarkMan asked as a NetNavi emerged

"TorchMan!"

TorchMan is a NetNavi with a cone-torso and head and cylindrical hands. He is mostly red, but his hands and head are tan and there is a flame on top of his head. His emblem is the same as Mr. Match's.

"Time to bring things to a boil!" TorchMan launches fire from his hand

Harris arrives at Julie's house and Harris picks her up

"You ok, Julie?"

"I'm fine." Rocco arrives out of breath and Harris and Julie come out of the house

Harris' PET starts beeping and he sees that DarkMan is in trouble. He is shot rapidly and knocked down

"DarkMan! I've got to get a battle chip to him before it's too late." He goes back into the house

"Wait, Harris, no!" Rocco yells

TorchMan continues to attack DarkMan and TerraMan. They get up and TorchMan approaches them.

"You're going down!" TerraMan charges at him

"No, TerraMan!"

TorchMan launches a huge fire attack that engulfs TerraMan in flames

"TerraMan, logging out."

"No! He logged out!" Rocco grunts loudly

Harris arrives at the oven and plugs in his PET.

"You ready, DarkMan?"

"Let's do it."

"Dark Lightning battle chip in, download." DarkMan charges energy between his top spikes and launches it at TorchMan

"Now for this, Cyber Sword battle chip in, download." His right hand turns into a sword and he slashes at TorchMan, cutting his left arm off

"Get out of there now!" Mr. Match exclaimed

"TorchMan, logging out."

Aura jumps at DarkMan and hugs him

"You did it!"

The fire dies out and Julie is carried out in an ambulance.

"I'm so glad that Julie wasn't seriously hurt. And I have to say, we have you to thank for that, DarkMan."

"Come on, I didn't take hothead down myself. You were the one with the moves."

"DarkMan, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"You said it."


End file.
